Finished
by I'z Nightwing
Summary: Wally and Dick got into a fight. Again. This time however, it's a big one and Dick is mad. Almost as mad as Bruce is when he get's kidnapped. Shitty Summary. Rated K because I'm paranoid not graphic yet.
1. Prologue

They had been fighting for a long time. So long that they didn't know that the other six members of their team were eavesdropping outside the door.

"I told you I was sorry! How many times do I have to say it?!"

"What kind of 'best friend' forgets something like that?!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"I know you did! Did I accept it? No!"

"Why won't you just forgive me Dick!" There was a long silence. "I-I didn't-" _Recognized: Robin B01._ The six outside the door ran off before they got caught. They could hear their teammate complaining. "I'm so stupid! Why did I do that!?" _Recognized: Kid Flash B03._


	2. Authors note

**As I do not have any ideas for this story, until I can come up with something, this story will be on hiatus. To continue them, please review and give meideas. If you can't review on the story chapter, you can PM me or review on other stories. Sorry to do this to you guys.**

 **~Iz Nightwing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey guys.**

 **Last Year**

Dick Grayson was excited. Not only was Haley's Circus in town, it was his birthday. Almost like Haley had planned to be there this week. He was going to the circus with Bruce, then later stay the night at the Mountain with the rest of the team. They had been planning this for months. He got up, dressed in his school uniform and ran down the stairs.

"Happy birthday Master Dick. I made your favorite." He sat a plate of chocolate chip pancakes down in front of him.

"Thanks Alfred! I can't wait for this afternoon."  
"I can see that. Ah, Master Bruce. Do not forget about your meeting this morning."

"I won't Alfred. I made sure my schedule was clear this afternoon as well. Don't want to miss that circus."

"Hey Bruce." Dick said, stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Morning Dick. I'll take cereal Alfred. You excited?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?! Not everyday you turn 14! And Haley's in town!"

"Well, hurry up and eat so you're not late for school."

* * *

 **Happy Harbor High School**

"I can't wait for tonight! What about you Conner?" Megan asked as the two walked up to their school.

"What's the point? He'll find out before anyways. We all know that." He said in reply.

"It's the thought that counts Conner."

"What are you two talking about?" Karen asked walking up to them with her boyfriend, Mal.

"It's our friend's Birthday today and we're throwing a surprise party for him."

"Sounds like fun. What's his name? Does he go to school here?"

"His name is Rob. He goes to school in Gotham. He's visiting today that's why we're doing the party."

"Nice. Can we meet him sometime?" Mal asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. His dad is pretty strict of who he's with and around when he's here. We can call you if it's ok with him and we can meet up."

"Well, ok then. See you at cheer practice Megan." Karen said and walk away with Mal.

* * *

 **Gotham Academy**

"Hey Dick! Wait up!" Barbara Gordon called to her best friend as he walked into the school yard.

"Hey Babs. What's up?" He stopped and looked at her. She bent over, catching her breath.

"I wanted...to say...happy...birthday." She said between breaths.

"Thanks Babs. Let's get to class." They entered the school and went separate ways to their first class, Babs to Math and Dick to Science. When Dick got to the science room, he took his seat and waited. Almost the entire class had said happy birthday to him before the end. Then Artemis came over.

"Hey Grayson. I heard it was your Birthday."  
"Yea. Can't wait for school to get over."

"Really? What for?"

"Well, I get to go to the circus with Bruce and then get to spend the rest of the day with friends."

"Cool. Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Artemis."

* * *

 **After school-Mount Justice**

Wally entered the mountain about half past four. He couldn't find anyone in the training room and went to the kitchen. M'gann was in there baking a cake and Conner was watching his favorite show, static.

"What's the cake for Megalicious?"

"It's for later Wally. If I catch you eating it, you won't get any later."

"Fine, fine. I won't. By the way, what's the occasion?"

"Did you forget?! It's been on the calendar for three weeks now!" He looked over at the calendar and saw that today was circled. In it said, ' _Robin's Birthday._ '

"I completely forgot that's today! I'll be back as soon as I can." He ran off to the zeta's, but it was announcing someone.

 _Recognized: Artemis B07._

"Hey Baewatch, where you going?" Arty asked him.

"I, uh, I forgot something at home and need to go get it."

"Well, hurry up. We're starting as soon as Robin get's here and M'gann is done with the cake." He zipped into the zeta.

"Got it!" _Recognized: Kid Flash B03._ She walked into the kitchen

"Mmm! Smells good M'gann!"  
"Thank you! It's chocolate, Robin's favorite. And for topping, it's vanilla whipped cream."

"Can I help you decorate it?"

"Absolutely. Let's just hope Wally doesn't eat it before the party."

"What did he forget anyways?"

"Robin's birthday." Conner spoke up, standing at the sink getting some water.

"He forgot?!"

"Conner, don't tell everyone that! Especially Robin. If he finds out, he and Wally will fight again and that never ends very well."

"I can't believe Wally forgot! Robin's gonna find out eventually." _Recognized: Kid Flash B03._

"Few! Made it!" Wally said as he entered the kitchen. Artemis was glaring at him, "Um, hi?"

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET!?" She shouted in his ear.

"Ow! My ear! I'm sorry! I've been caught up doing a lot of homework and hero stuff! It just slipped my mind!" _Ding!_

"The cake's done!" M'gann said and used her telekinesis to take it out and place it on the counter. Artemis glared at Wally every once in awhile, one to make sure he didn't try to eat it, and two she was furious with him. How could someone forget their BEST FRIEND'S birthday?! When the cake was done, Artemis wouldn't even let Wally into the kitchen.

* * *

Dick was loving the circus. The last time he was there, it wasn't to watch the show. He, Roy, Artemis, M'gann and Conner had been on an undercover mission for thefts that happened in every town the show stopped at. After the show, he talked with Haley for a little said his goodbyes and got ready to head to the mountain.

 _Recognized: Robin B01_. He entered and saw no one. He smirked and knew what was going on. They're in the kitchen and having a surprise party. They should know not to try and surprise him. He'll always figure it out beforehand. He walked towards the kitchen and flipped the switch. All of his teammates as well as a few Leaguers Jumped out.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" They all exclaimed.

"Thanks everyone, but you know I knew about it right?"

"Told you he'd figure it out" Conner said.

 **enjoy it. It took me forever to find something for this**


End file.
